The Unexpected Elleth (Legolas x Reader)
by Thalarael
Summary: Reader x Legolas, you will enjoy surely.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

** Important Note: For some people, the (y/n) and (e/c) fill-ins can get annoying. I am one of those people. So, what you should do is copy and paste it to Word or Google Drive or whatever and use the word changer. So, for rest of the stories I will give this character features that you are more than welcome to change if you would like.**

Just replace these exact words underlined unless you are content with these settings:

1\. Thalarael (your character's name)  
2\. golden (your hair color)  
3\. peaches and cream (your complexion)  
4\. green eyes (your eye color)

**Now, please enjoy and comment and tell me how it is ^^ ~~ !**

* * *

_Background Information: 100 years after the ring was destroyed. However, the elves haven't left Middle Earth._  
_~*~*~*~*~*~_

"Are you done being an exile prince, Legolas?" King Thranduil murmured, hearing his son walk in from the side door to the private library. Though, the king never took his eyes off the long letter that had been sent to him from another elven king further west. Legolas sighed, walking past his father and grabbing a book off one of the many shelves in the large room.

"I doubt I'll ever be, Ada." Legolas responded, flipping through the pages of the book to get to a particular page.

"You plan on running from your duties even after my departure?"

"Perhaps." Legolas smirked to himself, knowing how to pull his father's strings.

King Thranduil chuckled "That's too bad. I thought you would be an interesting king." This sparked Legolas' attention. Legolas was instantly curious as to why he hadn't chosen the usual words; being either the 'horrible', 'unworthy', or 'disappointing' heir to the throne.

"Interesting?" Legolas questioned. "That's a new one." Legolas shut his book, no longer interested in and forgetting whatever he had been looking for before. He placed the book properly back on its shelf, slowly walking over to his father. King Thranduil smiled, however coyly as if he had planned something perfectly.

"What, did I say something to upset you?" the tall king pretended to care if he had 'unintentionally' hurt his son.

"You've never used that term to describe my possible reign."

"It seems to fit, if I'm not mistaken."

"How would it be interesting, father?" Legolas questioned, standing in front of his father now. However, not once did Thranduil look up towards his son who was eyeing him suspiciously. After sighing, Thranduil began folding his letter and stood up. Before Legolas could question his father further, the tall elven king had left the room.

Confused and agitated, Legolas decided to wander out of the palace area and into the forest, walking aimlessly. As he walked, he took in the beauty of the crisp fall foliage around him. The trees of Mirkwood were beginning to get their beautiful crimson red, sunset orange, and sunlight yellow colors that showed winter wasn't too far away. It would be hard for one not to be nostalgic in such a beautiful scene before them, Legolas remembering his friends and the quests he had only been on a hundred years ago. Now, his friends had set sailed or were simply gone.

Slowly, Legolas took out an arrow from behind him and put it in the bow Lady Galadriel had bestowed upon him so long ago. He began aiming it randomly about, remembering how this had been his most valued weapon when beating his friend Gimli in the count of dead enemies. The bow had never showed weakness, even up to this day. It was still as beautiful and resilient since he had first seen it and used it in battle. Legolas always kept the bow and his arrows on him the majority of the time.

Wandering aimlessly around the trees surrounding him, keeping the arrow close to him, something took his eyes. His eyes widened at the girl before him. She was a human in a long, light blue cloak. She put her hands up, trying to show the statuesque prince she meant no harm. As relaxed as her body appeared, her wide green eyes and quivering bottom lip said otherwise.

"I mean you n-no harm." the young girl said, keeping her hands raised. Feeling bad for frightening the girl, he lowered his bow and secured everything back in place behind him. He raised his left hand, slowly lowering it to motion the girl to lower hers hands as well. The girl complied, slowly lowering her hands as well.

"What is a human doing in the woods of Mirkwood? Not only is it dangerous, but uncommon as the human villages are a few days away by foot." This made the girl hang her head low, something obviously paining her. Legolas raised an eyebrow, walking closer to the girl. What was a human girl, let alone all by herself, doing wandering the forests of Mirkwood as dusk was almost upon them?

"I need somewhere to stay. To hide."

"What do you bring with you?" Legolas tilted his head slightly, raising an eyebrow. To hide meant she brought something heinous with her surely.

"Please...I'm the last one alive. My family and friends, all of them-" The girl began to break down and kneeled to the ground, putting her face in her hands. "-they're gone. Dead. Our village had been attacked and completely destroyed. I ran here without thinking. I apologize if I am trespassing, as I am not sure where I am."

"Mirkwood; elven land." Legolas firmly answered.

"Ahhh, elven land. That's right." the girl smiled for a moment, before giving a sullen expression, and stood up – which only puzzled Legolas further. Who in Middle Earth this girl? Why was it enlightening that she was on elven land?

"I haven't been on land like this in years." the girl now seeming to speak to no one in particular, looking around at the trees and autumn foliage surrounding them.

"Who are you?" Legolas interrupted the girl from her thoughts. Sher attention was set back at Legolas and in return she smiled warmly.

"Thalarael." she smiled lightly.

"That is a Sindarin name." Legolas bluntly stated. Was this girl trying to lie and pass as an elf, as she was definitely half a foot at least shorter than his tall elven stature. The girl lowered her hood, showing her long, golden hair to the prince. As the girl's beauty took Legolas back slightly, one thing almost brought him to complete shock. This girl had the ears of an elf. She was not human.

"An elf...at such a small height?" Legolas said, shocked. The girl's smile withered away, looking down at the ground once again.

"May I seek refuge someplace nearby? If I were to leave, I fear I'd be dead within a day. I promise they aren't behind me, but they will be looking for me within a few days."

"As kind as I am, I don't know how much help I'll be to you." Legolas sighed, beginning to walk away and leaving the girl standing there. "Follow me, I'll bring you to Ada."

"Ada...? By chance...are you the prince named Legolas?" Thalarael spoke in Sindarin tongue. Legolas looked back at the girl and nodded, his expression being otherwise unreadable. A few steps behind Legolas, she followed the prince and raised her hood once again with her long golden hair sticking out this time. Once reaching the gates, Legolas walked side by side with Thalarael, her keeping her head lowered to not gain much attention. However, her height being 5'6" (168 cm) was definitely attention worthy amongst the tall elves who seemed to tower over her. Incomprehensible whispers being heard all over the palace.

After a few minutes of walking, Legolas opened two lavishly decorated large doors and showing a large throne room. A little frightened at the beautiful yet exceptional place she was in now, immediately taking her breath away as soon she saw walked inside the large, elaborate room, Thalarael stuck a bit closer to Legolas. Legolas raised an eyebrow, but did not say a word. Soon, they were in front of King Thranduil, who was reading a long-yellowed parchment letter. Taking his time, Thranduil waited a few moments before looking up at who was visiting him. However, he was quickly interested when he saw the small human girl next to his son.

"What do we have here?" King Thranduil spoke, looking over at his son who just stared right back at him. Thranduil was unable to read his son's expression; a gift Legolas had gotten from his father.

"I found her wandering in our woods. She seems to be seeking refuge." Legolas calmly spoke, hoping that it would keep his father from getting upset. However, King Thranduil instantly stood up from his seat in a fury.

"What have you brought to my lands!?" he eyed the girl, who had yet to look up at him.

"My lord, I apologize. Orks had devastated my village. I am the last person alive and, surely, they will come after me. I apologize for everything, I had no intention of coming onto Elven land and bringing any problems. If I can't stay here, I will leave immediately and promise to never be in your sight again."

"Of course, you can't stay here! You bring murderers onto my land and expect a warm welcome? Get out! Both of you! Only you, girl, far away from here!" King Thranduil's enraged voice echoed throughout the room the room, breaking the moment of silence afterwards.

"I understand." Thalarael's voice began to crack, realizing her fate.

"Ada, she isn't what she seems." Legolas quickly interjected, feeling bad for the young girl. The girl looked up at Legolas, confused as to why he was seemingly try to help her. Legolas looked at the girl, also confused why he was putting his energy to helping this random girl.

"Excuse me?" King Thranduil's eyes now pierced into him, Legolas no longer to look towards his father.

"Lower your hood. Don't be scared." Legolas whispered, only Thalarael barely able to pick up his words. King Thranduil raised an eyebrow, questioning what his son had said to the girl.

"What are you doing, Legolas?" the king spoke in Sindarin, thinking the girl wouldn't understand. Right after finishing his words, the king's eyes widened and mouth became slightly agape at the sight of the girl as she looked at King Thranduil while taking off her hood. She was beautiful, even more beautiful than most elves, but she also obtained the ears of an elf.

"An elleth? How is that possible? Your body is that of an elf, all except in height." The king smirked, now instantly curious as to who this girl was and what stories she had to offer. "What is your age, elleth?"

"A little over one hundred years old, my lord." She responded in Sindarin, making the king smile slightly in awe. Legolas looked at Thalarael, for some reason surprised at her age. He knew she was not a human, so her age would be frozen at a certain point, but she didn't seem to be that old for some odd reason.

"How young. I figured you at least half a century. Though, how do you know Sindarin if you were raised in a human village?"

"My parents had taught me the language of men and Sindarin before their demise."

"I've never seen an elleth such as yourself. You're height is that of a human, however your features are that of a Silvan Elf, no doubt. Who or what were your parents. What is your name?"

"My name is Thalarael. I haven't any other names. My Father was a pure elf and my mother born from both a human and elf."

"I'm still surprised you aren't any taller, though I don't think I have ever met anyone like you. A 3/4th elf? Aren't you a little fallen bird?"

"Father..." Legolas said, clearly uncomfortable at how rude his father was beginning to speak. Thranduil shrugged off his son's chastise.

"I guess it be true what you say, my lord. I barely know anything of myself. I lived in a human village by myself ever since my parents being killed when I was very young. Since then, I raised myself one could easily say."

"Fascinating!" King Thranduil clasped his hands together, making a loud clap that even startled Legolas and Thalarael. His letter fell to the floor, King Thranduil not even seeming to care nor notice. "You must reside here in Mirkwood, my dear. I will have some of my guards search the outskirts of the woods and see how far those treacherous beasts are from us."

"Thank you, my lord." Thalarael curtsied, trying to contain her shock while gently smiling and looking at the floor. Legolas almost felt his jaw drop at his father's sudden actions. He was allowing the girl to stay even though she brought trouble with her. How had his father suddenly harness a heart? Thranduil was a cold, calculating person who only looked for benefits wherever possible. Otherwise, he didn't mind being your enemy. A person's hate didn't matter to him. It was what you had to offer him that only counted to him. Right now, this girl didn't seem to offer the king anything in Legolas' opinion.

"Legolas, show her to a guest room." Legolas simply nodded, taking Thalarael with him out of the throne room and down multiple hallways. As they walked, he wondered what his father could possibly be thinking. He had never been a merciful king, let alone man. What was it about this girl that changed his mind? Finally, they reached a room.

"You may reside here, as this room is for guests of purpose. I assume my father will want to talk to you further so do expect a servant to come to your door soon."

"Thank you, my lord. For everything." Thalarael smiled, finally looking at the prince again and exposing her entire face. Legolas looked down at her, trying to figure out what his father must have in store. He couldn't help but pity the girl.

"If you need anything, I reside down the hallway on the left." Thalarael curtsied and walked into her room, gently shutting the door behind her.

Legolas, wanting to know what was going on in his father's sick mind, quickly paced back to the throne room. He wasn't sure what his father was going to say or how he would respond to his father. Would he stand with the girl or let her perish? What did it matter of this girl's existence? Once again opening the two large doors, he slammed them shut against him before speaking.

"What do you intend for the young one?" Legolas yelled, his hands now in tight fists. Thranduil began to laugh, only lighting the fire inside Legolas further.

"Ahhh, welcome back son." Thranduil sarcastically spoke, putting the letter he had been previously reading down once again and giving a small, snake-like smile to his son. Legolas then raised an eyebrow. Had his father gone mad...or more sadistic?

"What do you have planned? You're never this gracious." Legolas questioned. Thranduil looked back down at the yellowing parchment in his hands, ignoring his son's insult.

"Thalarael is to be betrothed to me."

* * *

**_ SHOCKING, RIGHT!? The next chapter is almost done, so it'll be up soon. This is my first time doing a LOTR fanfic, so if there are any mistakes I apologize. Please comment and tell me how it was._**

I PROMISE AFTER THIS, IT GOES TO FIRST PERSON AND THE GIRL (YOU) BECOME MORE LOVABLE ~~ !


	2. Chapter 2: Unsure Thoughts

"Betrothed?" Legolas' eyes widened in shock. His father couldn't be serious, could he?

"Is something the matter, my son?" King Thranduil looked at his son, showing no emotion and appearing calm.

"You can't be wed to a girl you just met! You don't even have her approval!"

"I am a king, I need no approval. Besides, she will only bring our people more together."

"How? She is not even of royal heritage."

"She is a unique girl, probably the only of her kind. Surely other kingdoms will think we have the upper-hand. Also, our country shouldn't have a lone ruler."

"It wasn't originally that way." Legolas looked the other way, sickened by his father's words.

"It's been many years. Don't be naïve, my son. It isn't like I love the girl. She is just for show. A figurehead, if you will." King Thranduil's words only made Legolas more sick. The king wasn't only disrespecting the late queen and mother of Legolas, but using an innocent girl as a chess piece in a game she shouldn't be a part of. It wasn't quite shocking his father would do a thing, but Legolas was surprised how cold his father's actions were this time around. Sickened, Legolas stampeded out of the room, leaving his father to simply read more letters.

_**~*~*~*~*~***_

As soon as I closed the door to my room, I walked over and flopped onto my back onto the bed. I had been walking for almost a full day non-stop. I wasn't very sleepy, however a quick nap wouldn't have hurt. Though, if there is to be a dinner tonight it'd be better if I changed. I walked to the closet Mirkwood provided, hoping there would be clothing. Not to my surprise, there was clothing for both males and females….however they were only for those of the elves. If I were to wear this clothing, the hem would drag down the floor and I'd surely look like a child. I sighed, gently closing the closet doors. My clothes were mostly clean, so I mustn't worry about looking too ridiculous.

I walked into the bathing room, figuring a quick bath would be good. As soon as I walked in, I walked over to the small oval mirror and began and found a clean new brush on the counter. I then began brushing my hair, giving myself a reassuring smile in the mirror. However, I knew I wasn't fine. How could one be after the hell they had just been through?

Everything was on fire, including humans both alive or dead. The dead were brutally killed, the Uruk-hai having no mercy and taking immediately pleasure in whatever they destroyed. It was amazing I had gotten away, but one of those disgusting creatures somehow realized I had ran off. They spoke of having the entire village killed, so whomever their master was wouldn't be happy having a survivor to tell the tale and spread the word.

I soon heard a knock on the bedroom door, taking me out of my thoughts. I didn't know whether to be grateful or saddened. Dropping the brush back onto the counter, I walked over to the bedroom door and immediately opened it. There was an elf with brown hair looking down at me, his face as serious as the rest. His attire made me assume he was a guard of some sort.

"King Thranduil wishes to see you in his private dining hall." he spoke. It definitely was a command rather than an optional statement. I nodded, walking out of the door. Before I could even close the door behind me, the elf had done so. Had I walked into a prison? No, I must be grateful for everything the king has done for me. If he had thrown me out, I'd surely be dead. The elf waited for me to take another step, but I froze. I wasn't ready to see the king. Something about him, however unsure I was about it, made me particularly nervous around him. I rather not appear to be fool - or worse - around him. I didn't want to say it, but the elven man actually terrified me.

Scared, I looked around the hallway wildly. What was I to do? Then, it hit me. The prince. He offered his help. Before I could think further, my fear had gotten to me and I ran down the hallway, knocking on his door. It only took a moment before it was opened. There was the tall prince, looking down at my curiously.

"Hello. How can I help you?" he asked.

"Would you please attend the dinner with the king by my side?" As soon as the words escaped my mouth, I looked down. I couldn't believe I actually blurted out such a question. I felt a kinship with him, feeling safer by the prince's side, since he was the closest thing to an ally I had. However, I aware I was unworthy of his kindness. To bother him like this is childish.

"I'm sorry, I must be bothering you of course. I'll take my leave." I curtsied, quickly turning around and heading down the hallway where the elven guard waited. His face still hadn't changed, reminding me of a statue.

"No, I understand. I'll come." I stopped in my footsteps. I looked back, showing concern.

"Are you sure?" The last thing I wanted to do was bother another being, especially the prince of Mirkwood.

"Yes. To my understanding, I am the prince. I can't see a reason how he could say no to the heir of the thrown." Legolas smiled. I am sure that this had been the first time I had seen him smile. It was calming, feeling my heart skip a beat. I couldn't help but smile back, feeling slightly more at ease. The prince easily caught up to where I stood and he began directing me to the King's private dining room, the guard elf raising an eyebrow at the prince's presence but not speaking a word. He only followed behind us.

Once we arrived, Legolas pushed open the doors. The king smiled at my arrival but that soon turned to a look of disappointment when he saw Legolas' arrival.

"Why are you here, my son?" I looked over at Legolas, feeling sudden guilt. Had I gotten him in trouble?

"I wanted to have dinner with my father and our new friend."

"Of course. It would be unlike you to not attend events such as these." Legolas grinned, gleaming from the King's obvious sarcasm. Legolas walked me over to the chair opposite of his father, pulling it out for me. I quietly thanked him and sat down as he pushed me in, then taking the seat by my side. It relaxed me knowing he was so close. I couldn't help but ponder why these two aren't closer. I can tell the King isn't the warmest person in all the land, but he is Legolas' father. "Tell me about yourself, little one." I was instantly snapped back to what was in front of me.

"What would you like me to tell you, my lord?" I looked down, beginning to feel my body ache as I remembered the uncomfortable position I was in. What did he want to know? To what detail was I to speak?

"To begin, where have you been?" he smiled, taking an apple and placing it on his plate. Most of the food were fruits, which must be odd to any outsider. The drinks given were either water or wine. I looked back at the king, trying to look as if I was calm and confident - the exact opposite of how I felt right now.

"Well, my lord, I have been to Rivendell when I was much younger. My family weren't elves of that area, but my parents and I used to live there until I began to grow into my teenage years. When they passed away, I couldn't handle living there anymore so I secluded myself amongst humans I guess. After a matter of time I had lived in a village, I would leave and go to the next human village. I've lived in six since."

"I'm once again sorry to hear of your parent's tragic departure from our world. Now tell me, what took their lives?" I felt by back sharpen, instantly remember what had brought them to their deaths.

"Ada..." Legolas immediately spoke. Was he trying to protect me? I couldn't be sure, but I did feel safer by his side.

"Um, actually they were murdered." I spoke, not wanting any heat to go onto the prince. He was surely being too kind to someone like me. Underneath the table, I was nervously fidgeting with my hands.

"By who?" the king question further.

"Uruk-hai."

"Why?"

"I'm not sure. We were on the outskirts of the area when there happened to be a large pack of them ready to attack anything in sight. It was one of the last wandering armies the dark lord had. They were simply ordered to kill whatever was in sight."

"How did you survive?"

"I barely did, actually, my lord." Before I could say another word, the prince had stepped in.

"You shouldn't be pressing her with such painful questions. Hasn't she been through enough in one day?" Legolas stood up, glaring at his father. My eyes widened, looking at the prince who seemed to have had just about enough of his father's questions. I looked back at the King whom had changed into a more gentle appearance. I could never tell what emotion from him to expect, which had only made me more uncomfortable.

"I believe that my son is to be right. I shouldn't harass you with all these dark questions. You should go get your sleep, my dear. We can talk more in the morning. Perhaps a feast in your arrival?"

"My arrival?" I questioned. Was it that grand? It possibly couldn't, unless they make them grand around here.

"Yes. The elves of Mirkwood would love of their new resident." I looked over to Legolas who rolled his eyes. I felt like I was missing a part of a puzzle.

"I'll take you to your room." Legolas interrupted, carefully pulling out the chair behind me. The king's face hadn't changed, so I gave him a light smile which I am sure didn't conceal my uncertainty. I soon got up and curtsied.

"Thank you for this dinner, my lord." I looked down, trying to be as gracious as possible. The king nodded and Legolas was quick to take my arm and lead me out of the room. I was relieved to see the statue guard hadn't followed us.

As soon as we got to my door, I turned to Legolas, panicked.

"Your father...what does he have planned?"

"Pardon?" Legolas' eyes widened, startled by my abrupt question.

"My apologies! I shouldn't speak so rudely. It's just, I feel so uncomfortable and I am unable to place my finger upon as to what the reason is." I looked down at the floor, feeling unworthy and ashamed.

"No, you're right. My father isn't a warm king, rather resembling that of a serpent." I looked back up at the prince. A serpent?

"Please, my lord. I can't help but be worried. Am I going to be killed?"

The prince smiled, calming me down slightly. "I assure you that your life will be fine."

"Yes, thank you, my lord."

"Without the formalities." I rose my eyebrows, surprised.

"Yes, Prince Legolas" I looked down, blushing slightly at my obvious uncomfortable feeling.

"Without the title." I was to call him by his name?

"Yes, L-Legolas." I spoke. The prince chuckled, making me blush further. I must appear to him as an idiot.

"You aren't going to be killed. Your life is safe, I promise you. However, he does want your hand." He then looked to the side, leaving eye contact with me.

"Hand? In what? The king needs my help" Legolas' expression then turned painful.

"No...hand in marriage." He looked down for a second solemnly before looking back at me.

"What!?" I almost yelled, holding a hand to my heart. I moved my hands to my mouth, in utter horror.

"I'm so sorry. I never wanted this, I assure you."

"I can't be married. Please, I can't. Not again….please" I began to weep, remembering some things of the past. Before I could reminisce in those horrible days, I felt Legolas put a hand on my shoulder.

"I understand. I will try my best to sway his decision." I smiled at his kindness. He was truly one of the warmest people I had met.

"Thank you, my lo - Legolas. I am forever in your debt. Again, I thank you for everything." he smiled lightly. His hand slowly moved to my cheek, making me blush deeper. He looked at me with something I couldn't place, but was surely warmth. He must pity someone like me. After a moment, the prince seemed a little startled at his actions and turned around, heading towards his quarters. I too became a little uncomfortable. Had I done something? Pushing my thoughts away, I opened the door to my room and closed it quietly behind me.


	3. Chapter 3: Protective

_"Why, aren't you a little small to be an elf?" I smacked the man's hand away from me, crawling further backwards. I could feel the pain in my whole body from being battered around. Still, I wouldn't stop. I wouldn't surrender._

_"Don't touch me!" I yelled, hoping someone could hear me, but all of my past attempts had failed me._

_"Oh, a strong one at that too!" the man chuckled, walking closer to me. He then kneeled down, my fear only worsening as his presence got only closer and closer._

_"I said don't touch me!" I yelled once again, using my leg to kick him away in the chest. However, the man did not even shake. His strength was far greater than mine. The man chuckled again and only leaned in closer._

_"Stop!" I yelled, putting my hands on his chest and pushing him away from me, turning my head as waterfalls of tears came from my eyes._

"No!" I shot up from my bed, my eyes widened. I quickly searched my surroundings, looking for the man. Then, my memory set in and I remembered where I was. I put my hands on my face, only to feel tears rushing down my face. I doubt I'll ever have a goodnight's sleep again. I sincerely doubt it.

My body instantly stiffened as I heard a knock at the door.

"Are you alright?" I heard an alarmed voice. Legolas…he must have heard me. Quickly, I got up from my bed and grabbed a robe, wrapping the silk comfortably around my body and knotting it tightly. I then walked over to the door and opened it, revealing a panic-stricken Legolas. I could see the sweat on his brow and his teeth tightly clenched. His body had been leaning against the door, almost ready to break it down it appears. Had I scared him that much? Had I done this to him? My guilt settled in further.

"My apologies, it was all a bad dream. I had no intentions of scaring you, my lord." I bowed my head quickly, embarrassed and uncomfortable. What was I putting this prince through. I soon heard him clear his throat and it quickly hit me - I had referred to him formally once again.

"Legolas, again I am sorry."

"You screamed. Are you sure it was simply a mere nightmare?"

"Honestly, I wish it had only been a nightmare." I looked down, smiling bitterly. If there was a witch's spell or poisonous drink I could simply use to even forget that hell of a memory, I would. Legolas raised an eyebrow, about to question me further but a low voice had interrupted him.

"King Thranduil wishes for your presence in the public dining hall. A feast has been prepared for dinner." We both turned our heads at the guard that had walked up to us.

"What time is it?" I asked, confused. How long had I slept?

"Five in the afternoon, my lady." the guard answered. I had slept over half a day. I guess the stress really had gotten to me.

"Alright, but I haven't any decent clothing -"

"This gown is for you, selected by the king." The guard pulled out a dress covered with a cloth from behind him. I rose my eyes. "He expects you to be seen in it."

"Very well. Thank you." I took the dress from the man's hands, smiling graciously. The guard nodded and bowed to me, ignoring Legolas' presence, and continued to walk away. Then, it hit me. I quickly remembered what Legolas had told me yesterday, making me shiver slightly. I was to be married to King Thranduil, that is correct. I walked into my room, forgetting to close the door. However, I head it close behind me. I noticed Legolas had walked into my room with me. Trying to hide my face as I walked to the long mirror, I could feel the burn of a blush on my cheeks. Why was he still with me? He knows I am not in any true peril.

Trying to distract myself, I took the cloth off the dress to reveal it. I was instantly at awe. It was truly beautiful. Not only was I sure it was my size, but the dress had been made with such quality I hadn't seen in many years. The color of the dress matched my green eyes, also having embroidered gems around the chest that sparkled and put me in awe. No doubt were these beautiful diamonds and other gems that I couldn't even name. The dress seemed to change color as the light hit it differently. It was truly a dress better fit for royalty. The tailor is superb, however I am sure King Thranduil had part to take in this. He truly thinks deeply into everything.

"It will look beautiful on you." I whipped my head back at the prince who I forgot was in my presence.

"You really think so? I fear I am not of the quality to match this dress."

"No matter what you wear, you always stand out." he smiled, making my blush worsen. I looked down at the floor, smiling like a child at his compliment. I could feel butterflies flutter in my stomach, my heartbeat going to quicker pace.

"Thank you." I looked back up at him and smiled.

* * *

It was very genuine the innocence Thalarael had in her. I now find it a struggle to keep my eyes off the girl, who I am truly puzzled about. Who was she? I deeply wanted to know. However, I felt possessive over her and didn't feel comfortable with others knowing, not trusting anyone else with her.

"I'm going to try this on." she said, quickly turning to the bathing room and closing the door quietly behind her. She was surely nervous and I doubt my presence was helping. However, I feel it would soothe her once she had to leave. Rather it be me than a guard to take her to the royal dining hall. I looked over at myself in the mirror. What was I doing? Making excuses or being genuinely worried? Perhaps both? I wasn't sure of anything anymore.

Soon, the sound of the bathing room door opening took me out of my thoughts. I was at awe. The dress did not only fit her perfectly, but complimented her body perfectly. Every curve was shown. Her hair laid on her back, each of the front side parts being pulled back and held together with a small piece of silk which had her hair fall right back into the waterfall of the rest of her hair. I tried my hardest to keep my jaw shut. She was truly stunning.

"Do I look like a joke?" she asked, looking down and blushing. I instantly shook my head no.

"You look like a dream, Thalarael. I deeply mean so. You are beautiful." Thalarael looked up at me in pure surprise, blushing once again. If it weren't for the control I had, I would be blushing as well. She walked over to the mirror and looked at herself in the gown. That's when I noticed the tie on her lower back wasn't tied properly. I slowly behind her, her instantly stiffening when she realized my presence. "It is only me, do not be frightened. I am only fixing this tie." She nodded, closing her eyes gently and moving her hair to the side. I could feel how nervous she was.

Her back was shown until it tied barely above the end of her waist. Her pale, peaches and cream skin showing to everyone if her hair weren't to hide it. No longer paying attention to my task and quickly losing control of myself, I glided the back of my hand down her back until it hit the end of her waist. Her skin was even smoother than it had looked. I so badly wanted to feel more of her skin, however immediately I remembered the task at hand and untied the dress, quickly able to tie it perfectly. Once done, I put my hands on her shoulders and turned her around. I could see the deep blush she now had from my actions.

"You look like a goddess." The words slipped through my mouth, a small smile appearing on my face. She genuinely smiled.

"Thank you. Are you going to change into your royal attire? Should I wait for you here?" She questioned. I guess it was already a given that I would accompany her to the dinner. I looked down and remembered I had my green hunting attire on. I hardly ever took it off.

"It would bother my father, but he should be used to it by now. I hardly ever wear anything else but anything like this type of attire." I answered honestly, Thalarael giggling. I raised my eyebrows. "What is so funny?"

"You can wear the most beautiful of clothing, elven silks only available to that of the prince, however you choose to look as if you are ready for battle at any moment. I find it a very honest but ironic act." She grinned, practically gleaming at me. I smiled back, I guess it was awkward for a prince not to wear what he was given. However, I practically refuse to ever wear the royal attire unless entirely necessary.

"My father will want you to be there soon. I am guessing the feast has already began and he wants you to be introduced to our people."

"Will you be near me?" I could hear the clear panic in her voice. Why was my father putting this young elleth through this. It truly made me despise him.

"I will do my best, Thalarael. Now, will you please give me the honor to escort you?" I bowed, looking up with a smile, intending to calm her down the best I could. She smiled lightly, nodding.

"I'd be honored, Legolas of Mirkwood." She giggled, walking closer. I offered her my arm, standing up straight once again, and she quickly took it. For once, she allowed me to view the light pink on her cheeks as she giggled. Her presence even calmed me, yet at the same time made me on high alert.

* * *

It wasn't long until we reached the dining hall. It would be false to say I was merely nervous. I was entirely frightened at what hid behind those doors. Surely King Thranduil would be on his thrown, but how were the others going to judge me? I can't say I don't stick out with my shorter height. I took a deep breath, Legolas opening the doors.

I was instantly at awe. There wasn't a ceiling, rather the night stars shining beautifully down upon us. There were lights around the room, but they were almost deemed unnecessary as to how bright the stars glimmered. There were long rows of tables, music being played, and a large dancing area in the middle. However, through the dancing area, there was also a long carpet reaching up to the thrown with two chairs on either of the king's side. It instantly hit me that I wasn't to be seated next to Legolas, raising my anxiety.

"All stop at the presence of Prince Legolas and Lady Thalarael of Mirkwood." a guard spoke loudly, every elf becoming quiet. Nervous, I watched as the path was cleared for us and everyone either curtsied or bowed. I soon felt Legolas begin to walk and my feet reacted the same. I felt like a deer spotting its hunter ready to kill him, but I tried to appear as calm as possible. I wasn't sure how I appeared in all actuality.

Before I knew it, we walked up a few steps and were in front of King Thranduil.

"It is a pleasure to see you again, Thalarael. My son…" he looked down at his son's attire and then back at a smirking Legolas "I'm glad you could make it. Please, sit by my left, Legolas, and Thalarael to my right. Let this feast truly begin!" King Thranduil announcing his last words to the public. Music began playing again and food was beginning to be dispersed. I felt awkward leaving Legolas, having to sit next to the king who may decide my future in the end. My betrothed….I somehow hoped the words were wrong. Maybe he would soon change his mind once he realized how unworthy of the thrown I was.

I could feel how this night just only began.


	4. Chapter 4: Sleep

"What do you think, Thalarael?" My father spoke to Thalarael. I turned my eyes to look at Thalarael, raising an eyebrow. She smiled warmly and seemed very calm, but from the little I knew about her she surely wasn't so. I wonder if my father was able to tell, as his acting performance was always perfect

"It is very grand, my lord. It is quite beautiful. Don't tell Lord Elrond this, but even more grand than his festivities." Thalarael giggled. My father gleamed with pride, which didn't surprise me. I don't think the young elleth quite understood my father's thinking, believing himself to be better than most elves. If there was something he could hold over someone's head, he would do so in a heartbeat. Cold and vain. Sometimes I even wondered how much he cared about his people.

"It is so wonderful to hear that. I promise you, a word won't wander from my mouth." he grinned, prideful. Thalarael giggled, but I noticed her right hand gripping her throne tightly. She was nervous. "You certainly do look beautiful. I made sure our best tailors were to make the best gown for someone as surreal as you are, my dear." Thalarael blushed and smiled. I saw her look over to me and quickly I smiled, hoping it would calm her down. Luckily, I did notice her right hand clutching the arm of the throne loosen slightly.

"You are very kind, my lord." she bowed her head for a moment. I tried analyzing my father, but I couldn't quite figure out what he was going to do tonight. Would he pressure her into the proposal or wait to threaten her? Perhaps entice her with information about her family? I am not sure. I know my father the best, yet I feel so lost.

"Shall we have a dance soon?" Thalarael's eyes widened. She shook her head no, raising her hands in surrender.

"I'm sorry, but I think I would shame you, my lord. You see, I haven't a clue to dance."

"Oh dear, that's right. Your parents were killed, so you weren't taught such things." My eyes whipped at my father on their own, instantly enraged at my father's words. How could he have said that!? He truly was cold! Worriedly, I looked back over at Thalarael. She nodded towards my father, smiling lightly.

"Yes, my lord." her voice barely a whisper. My father then turned his head towards me, causing me to hide the shock I quickly obtained from his sudden interest in me.

"Well, you seem to be calm around my son. He could be your trainer." Huh? "Your lessons start tomorrow at noon. You can prove yourself at the Fall festivities. How does that sound?" He looked back at Thalarael, grinning. He had said it more as a statement than a question. She looked awkwardly at me and then back at my father.

"I wouldn't want to bother the prince, my lord."

"Is that a no?" his voice turned bitter in less than a second.

"No, I mean nothing of the sort, my lord. Someone like me, I don't think your son would want to deal with a girl like me." Thalarael panicked, trying to remain calm but failing to do so. There was no way even a witch could hold up a proper façade around my father's cold, deathly aura. He glared at Thalarael, his icy eyes never leaving her. It only frightened me to think of what type of husband he would be to her. The thought made me shiver.

"I'll be happy to teach her, father." I spoke up, quickly interjecting my voice. "She will be up to quality skill in no time." I smiled. I looked over at Thalarael who looked at me apologetically. My father grinned, looking out at our people. His appearance had completely changed back to his warm and inviting, regal appearance.

"Interesting, my son for once does care of disappointing me." he eyed me for a moment, curious about such sudden slight enthusiasm that had sparked in me. He probably figured I pitied the girl. "Splendid!" he remarked, almost yelling it out loud. Thalarael looked back at me, bowing her head. I couldn't help but feel so horrible for this girl. I knew I had to do everything in my power to protect her.

* * *

At the end of the feast, I was truly exhausted once again. It was very difficult to keep up with King Thranduil in his performance as king. Appearing happy and calm as well...I fear I failed to appear like that. Legolas now walks me back to my room, my head hanging low in disgust. I was to become his problem now. The person I felt closest to in these halls...now trapped in this mess. Was I poison?

Once we got to my room, Legolas stopped right in front of my door. Though, my eyes widened when I felt his hands on my shoulders as they spun me around to face him.

"Thalarael, are you alright?" As I looked into his magnificent blue eyes, I only began to break down further. I looked at the ground again, feeling tears begin to wet my face.

"I'm so sorry, Legolas. I shouldn't be bothering you like this. I most sincerely apologize. I haven't a clue what to do and now I've dragged you into my problems."

"Don't apologize. It is my father who is to blame, not you." he said as he opened my door. He motioned for me to walk in, not thinking twice of doing otherwise, and he followed suit while closing the door behind him and even sitting next to me on my bed. I cupped my face with my hands, feeling utterly ashamed. I couldn't even face this sweet prince.

"Everything will be alright. Have you no faith in me?" I looked up, seeing him smile at me. I could swear I felt the warmth of the sun grace my body as I looked at him.

"You don't deserve this. I'm so sorry."

"You do not deserve this either, Thalarael. You are a kind, innocent girl in all of this. It is my selfish, vain father who is to be held responsible." He got up, looking around the room. Was he going to leave? Instantly, I felt panic hit me and my body acted on its own. My hand reached out and tightly grabbed a hold of Legolas's hand. He looked back, raising an eyebrow and clearly startled.

"Please don't go." I begged.

"Pardon?" He was startled, but even I had done the same to myself. What was I doing?

"I am sorry to ask another thing of you, but I know I will have terrible nightmares once you leave." I cringed at the thought of what had happened earlier in the day. "I rather not be alone right now. I've never felt so dead as I do right now." I looked at him, his face unable to be read. What was I doing? How childish and weak I must appear before him. "Forget what I had said. I am sorry, please go and enjoy your sleep. Goodnight, Legolas." I let go of Legolas's hand, trying my best to smile and seem alright. I needed to stop bringing him into my predicaments.

Before I could say another word, he turned around fully and walked around my bed. My eyebrows raised in confusion, he took the other side of my bed and sat down, leaning his back up against the headboard.

"Legolas..."

"I won't fall asleep until you do. You sleep more than the average elf, but that isn't a bad thing either." I smiled, beginning to tear up quietly.

I was the luckiest being in the universe to have this prince in my life. Surely, I will find a way out of this and leave him back to his once peaceful life. I laid my body down next to him, pulling the covers over myself. Legolas kept his legs crossed on the bed and didn't say a word, looking around the room to keep me from becoming more awkward.

"Thank you." I whispered.

Soon, my eyes were shut and my body had forgotten of consciousness.

* * *

_** EXTRA LONG CHAPTER AFTER THIS. PLEASE COMMENT :3.**_


	5. Chapter 5: Decisions Made

I looked around the room, my eyelids slowly fluttering open. My room was bright from the sunlight coming from the even shaded windows. Slowly, I moved my body to lay on its back, and that is when my heartbeat quickened. I saw, and instantly remembered, who lay by my side. Prince Legolas was resting, his arms crossed and eyes lightly closed. His face looked so gentle, like there wasn't a worry in this land to take heed to. I couldn't help but smile lightly, finding it sweet. Though, my experience was caught short when he opened an eye and looked at me. Instantly, I could the familiar burning sensation on my cheeks as my eyes widened. Before I could turn the other way, words were said.

"I know you are slightly human, but for an elf you need quite a lot of sleep." I nodded, smiling awkwardly. It was true, elves didn't really need to sleep like a human or mortal had to. Yet, I was immortal. "Don't worry, it is sweet watching you sleep."

My cheeks only burned worse, the back of my neck on fire. Did he really have to say those things!? Better yet...did he mean them? I looked the other way, too embarrassed to have him see my current condition. I heard a small chuckle and felt weight leave my bed. I looked up and saw Legolas stretching a bit.

"We should leave for a bit. Would you like to accompany me, Thalarael?" My eyes blinked a few times, surprised at the random suggestion. Though, I soon nodded. He smiled gently and walked to my door. "There should be new clothing in your wardrobe. Take the hunting wear, it isn't hard to put on like the other dresses." That's right, I needed his help getting the stupid dress on a while back.

"Okay." I whispered, watching him give a quick nod and leave my room to let me change. Honestly, getting out of the palace didn't sound like a bad idea. A breath of fresh air and the sight of the woods would help clear some of my thoughts. Though, with Legolas with me, I didn't know how possible that idea truly was.

* * *

"I figured some fresh air would do you better. Being locked up in the palace isn't peaceful by any means." Legolas said as he walked in front of me, wandering around the woods. The palace was no where to be seen. I felt almost free from everything that has happened, but it was a bittersweet feeling. If I weren't here, I surely would be dead...and I would have never met Legolas. I sighed to myself, remembering I should be grateful for everything that has happened to me.

"I mean this with no disrespect, but how do you handle it? Being locked up in a palace?" I asked Legolas.

"I rarely return home. I like to travel, but now days I have stayed in the area. One can always find me in Mirkwood if I can't be found to what people call my 'home'. I could walk around these lands blindfolded and still know every step I take."

"I feel so unworthy to be near you, honestly." I said, putting my head down for a moment. He was so wise and practically perfection in comparison to me.

"Unworthy? I am but another elf such as yourself. Another person of Middle Earth. You need not to feel any pain." He looked back at me, smiling and showing his white teeth. Legolas was too kind and I'm sure he'd be a perfect king one day.

"You're the prince of Mirkwood and was a part of the Fellowship of the Ring. I'm nothing but a peasant when one looks at me next to you."

"You know that?" He stopped in his tracks, raising an eyebrow and turning back completely to look at me. I nodded quickly.

"I don't think anyone is unaware. Why do you think I wouldn't have known?"

Legolas chuckled and turned back around "You're one of the few who don't treat me as if you had known."

"I see." I said, not knowing what else to say. I am always nervous around Legolas, both my anxiety from being around a prince and that feeling of my heart beating at such a pace. He jumped on top of a huge fallen tree log and looked around. I walked through a few stones and put a foot up on the log, however I felt my leg begin to move around uncontrollably. Oh no, I was slipping. Panicking, I tried to keep my balance, but my body was already prepared to fall. Strong arms then embraced my body. My eyes were wide now as Legolas held me closely to him. I could even here is heartbeat. It was odd the way he held me, rather than having me standing in front of him he held me close to his body with my head lying on his chest. I slowly closed my eyes, feeling a wave of tranquility hit me. His arms felt so safe around me. I felt safe from the world around me. We both said nothing, not questioning what the other was doing. Then, his embrace immediately tightened. It wasn't as comfortable and reassuringly calm as before, rather more protective. I looked up at Legolas in confusion.

"Something isn't right." he said, his eyebrows burrowing and him looking around.

"What is it?" I asked, my voice a whisper.

"Something walks these woods who haven't the right to. On the outskirts, however. They are barely trespassing, but are searching for something." After a moment from speaking, Legolas looks back at me. It was surely them. They were looking for me, I know it to be true.

"Do you think -"

"I do. These are Orcs and Uruk-Hai. I haven't seen them this close to our woods since..." Legolas trailed off, looking to the ground and not wanting to finish.

"The Third Age." I said. He nodded, looking back up at me sadly. My heart sank, feeling the guilt overcome me again. If it weren't for me, none of this pain would be brought onto the people of Mirkwood...especially the prince. Quickly Legolas took me out of my thoughts.

"The palace isn't far from here and I sense no presence other than elves in our proximity. You'll be safe back on the palace grounds. I'm going to scout the area." Legolas turned around, feeling his grasp leave me. He began to walk forward, leaving me staring at him in shock.

"No!" I yelled. Legolas looked back at me with wide eyes, as I mirrored the same expression only with hands up to my face. I was also shocked at my speech. My mind had taken control...no my emotions did. "I'll go with you." I said, trying to take a step towards him. He held a hand up at me to stop, me obeying.

"That wouldn't be wise at all. Just go back."

"I don't want anything happening to you. Please, don't go." I looked to the ground. "I know it is no where near my place to be ordering you around, Legolas, and you have my most sincere apology. However, the thought of you going near them...risking your life all because of me...I am not fond of it by any means." I couldn't look him in the eyes. I was too ashamed of myself. This was the trouble I brought with. I was naive to think it would simply go away. I could feel my stomach tighten and my heart beat hasten. I hated this.

"I'd be safe, however I understand your concern." My eyes shot up towards him with wide eyes, a soft smile gracing my face. "I will walk you back to the palace. I will tell my father of the disturbance. Come with me." He walked past me and began heading back to the palace. I couldn't help but smile. Legolas was to be safe. "You don't need to feel any guilt, Thalarael. I'm your friend, as you are mine. It would be odd for one not to care if the other was put even a sliver close to any danger." I felt the strength in my heart once again to look up the prince. He smiled lightly, only making me blush further. I took steps closer to him, putting my hand on his arm to probably make sure my balance was okay...but that is what I feel I liked to tell myself.

The thought of anything happening to him, even a mere cut on his arm, made me cringe. I couldn't fathom it; I couldn't handle it.

* * *

"Ada, I come to you with urgent news." Legolas walked up to King Thranduil's throne. Thranduil had his legs crossed, his face stoic and unable to read.

"And what might that be?" Thranduil questioned.

"Orcs and Uruk-hai are on the borders of Mirkwood. I could feel their presence; anger and ready for a fight at any moment."

"Uruk-hai? I haven't truly suspected them to still be here on Middle-Earth. How questionable..." The King responded calmly, but his wide eyes gave away his surprise.

"I believe we should have scouts around the area and then soon a group of them to attack as swiftly as possible. I believe these to be the ones that are after Thalarael." I decided I should say something, not leaving him to speak about everything happening. King Thranduil didn't even seem to convinced of his son's words.

"I could feel the presence as well, my lord. I haven't the strong abilities of another elf, however even I could could sense a shadow near Mirkwood. It was the same dread I had felt in my village."

"There is no doubt these are Uruk-hai teamed with orcs. I will have scouts be on the lookout. I will also prepare our warriors."

I instantly curtsied and bowed my head at his words. The king's soft smile returned, but only made me see the difference between Legolas and his father. Legolas's smile was pure and endearing, only used when he meant it. However, one could never be sure if King Thranduil's smile was real or fake. His was rather inscrutable and too impassive. No matter what scholar took the job to read Thranduil's thoughts, they surely would not.

"May I have a word with you, Thalarael, if you would?" Legolas took a step next to me and instantly Thranduil's eyes went to his son. "Without my son, of course. A private conversation, if you will." His face turned cold when they flashed to Legolas, but eerily warm when his eyes returned to me. It only made me want to shiver.

"Yes, your majesty." I nodded, trying to keep my voice as calm as possible without showing my fear. Why couldn't Legolas be near? Gracefully, King Thranduil offered his hand out to me. It took me a moment to place my hand upon his, slow being due to the fear I was trying to hide. What did he want to speak about without Legolas being there? Was it of our marriage? I couldn't be sure, but that was my best guess. Slowly, King Thranduil walked me down the many long, thin walkways of his palace. As fascinating as the structure of the walkways were of this castle, I would be scared a human could trip and fall to their death if they were to walk them. They were thin with nothing to keep your balance or make sure once doesn't fall. The elves are graceful and aware of their surroundings, but other creatures surely weren't. Perhaps that only showed Thranduil's clear preference towards his race. Then again, back to the matter at hand, what did he want me for? I wasn't a pure elleth. Three quarters, sure, but not pure. A desirable elf for royal marriage, I was sure I wasn't of that quality.

Soon, we made it somewhere outside on a balcony. Below us were the sunset colored trees of Mirkwood, seemingly to spread on forever and keep their bright colors even though the moon had already began to show its glory. It was breathtaking to say the least.

"How has your time been here in Mirkwood, my dear?" he asked, looking out into the beautiful landscape.

"Very lovely, your majesty. When I was younger, I had been told that Mirkwood was home to this world's most magnificent bloom, but was hidden inside the core of these woods. I now see clearly what my elders meant. Your land is magnificent. I wish every eye could catch a glimpse of it, as surely some good things would come from even the smallest sight." I said in all honesty. This wasn't a view that many got to experience I was sure of.

"You're very wise for your age, Thalarael. I have never came across an elf such as yourself, whether it be your ancestry or personality and character. Your strong, but don't seem to realize that. Very innocent, indeed, as well as smart. You're beauty is also of any other elf. You care for too much, too kind."

"I wouldn't speak so highly of myself, my lord."

"Oh, but I would. You are very naive when it comes to who you are. Mithril is hard to compare to you and I only say such things when I truly give meaning to them."

"I am unable to find the best words to thank you, King Thranduil." I said, not able to look at the King. He was complimenting me so strongly...I hadn't expected such a thing. Especially now with horrible creatures coming to look for me.

"I ask for no thanks, rather an answer."

"An answer, my lord?" My eyes finally found the courage to look at him.

"I want you to become the new Lady of Mirkwood. Be my partner, my dear."

"King Thranduil, I am the most unworthy of such a question." I smiled, laughing lightly.

"Oh, but you are Thalarael. You will be worth more than the Arkenstone in the end, I can assure you."

"Excuse me?"

"You see, my dear, this doesn't have to be about love. You can have the promise of the protection of my people and of a simple, catering lifestyle till the end of your days, even in the Undying Lands I can assure you."

"My King, I don't what to say."

"Yes would be the proper answer. Wouldn't you like to know more of your ancestry? Perhaps your parents and family? I'm sure my scholars can provide you that. Or, does sending you back to the human lands where orc kind will surely find you and kill you sound much more enticing?" His words slowly turned more bitter as he spoke.

"King Thranduil, no. I never meant any insult to you, I promise you."

"Then say yes. You really haven't a choice, my dear girl."

"Yes. I would love to be betrothed to you my lord."

"Wonderful! Thank you, Lady Thalarael. That is what everyone will call you starting you as soon as I announce our matrimony." King Thranduil took my hand into his and kissed it lightly. "You may go off to your bed now, my lady. I don't think you need guards to watch your steps any further. You are a Lady, and soon to be Lady of Mirkwood. I will see you in the morning when we talk about how everything will be handled with the public."

I nodded, curtsying before I took my leave. He bowed back to me, surprising me slightly. I then turned around, as he continued to look at the land of Mirkwood, and walked back into the palace, slowly walking around and deep into my thoughts. Now that I thought about it, something in my heart knew that something like this was what our conversation was to be about. My life has been given to King Thranduil of Mirkwood. I was to become Lady of Mirkwood, a ruler among elves, almost godly in many's eyes. My mind was too stunned to take all of this in. I looked around my soon to be palace. It was beautiful, however something slightly haunting about it. It wasn't an evil entity, but maybe something lost or forgotten about it. Perhaps it was how old it was? No, Rivendell didn't feel this way. Then again, it could be from the circumstance I am in.

"Thalarael." I heard a quiet voice behind me. Instantly, I panicked and turned around to see who was facing me, only to feel the ground not to be underneath one of my feet. My eyes widened and I felt myself begin to fall backwards. Though, before I could see the palace racing through my eyes, I felt strong arms on my back that pulled me up. Instantly, I looked up at my savior. It was Legolas. Then again, wasn't it always?

"I didn't mean to frighten you, Thalarael." he smiled. I didn't realize how much I missed his warm smile after that short encounter between King Thranduil and myself. I couldn't help but blush and smile lightly, embarrassed.

"It isn't your fault. I was deep into thought in unfamiliar places which wasn't the best move on my part." He pulled me closer, standing me in the middle of the walkway. We began walking towards our rooms.

"Why were you so deep in thought? I feel an uncomfortable frame of mind as I get closer to you."

"King Thranduil...asked for my hand officially."

"What did you do?" he inspected me, feeling him study my upcoming reaction carefully.

"I accepted, of course. I hadn't any other choice. He threatened to send me to the orcs to die practically. Besides, I am no one to say no to the king."

"I wish I could say I was startled by what you said, but that is my cold father. He hasn't changed one bit since my first memories of him." He sighed, looking down for a slight moment.

"I am to be Lady of Mirkwood." I said, the words slowly beginning to sink in. I could feel Legolas's eyes looking further into me. Everything now felt so somber as of now. I couldn't even put a fake smile on my face.

"Let me walk you to your room." Legolas stated rather than questioned. I nodded, not able to look at him. Slowly, he walked me to my room. Once we got there, which felt like forever just to arrive here, he followed me into my room and sat by my side. I could feel reality begin to hit me.

Thalarael simply sat on the side of her bed. Her face was emotionless besides the smile full of bitter guilt lying on her face. She was beginning to fade into sadness, I could feel it overwhelmingly. Feeling horrible and almost useless, I took a seat right next to her on her bed.

"If I may ask, what happened? What brought you here? My feelings for you won't change, so you haven't anything to fear. I just think it would be wiser if I knew the circumstances of you being here. I know ever so little."

Thalarael nodded her head, still not looking up at me.

* * *

_ "Thalarael! Thalarael!" I looked to my left and saw a little girl running towards me. I smiled, nealing down and facing her._

_ "What can I do for you, little one?" I asked, the girl grinning._

_ "Tell me more about that place called Rivendell."_

_ "Rivendell? Do you plan on taking a journey and visiting there?"_

_ "When I grow up, I want the both of us to journey there! We will get to see the elves."_

_ "Haha, I promise you the elves will love your enthusiasm. Let us visit together one day, Rodwen." I put my hand on her head, moving a few loose strands from her face and putting them behind her dark brown hair. She giggled, making my heart almost melt. I remember when I had first met her when I moved here a few weeks ago. She instantly recognized me as someone new, running over to me and welcoming me to Eritheden. It wasn't a large village by any means, as I had only gone past it by chance. I wonderered if any map knew of this area. They were so secluded from the rest of Middle Earth._

_ She had graced me with her innocent smile and showed me around. I had gotten odd looks from other villagers who wondered who I was, but like always I kept my cloak covering much of my body - especially my ears. Only some of my hair and face would be visible to one's eyes. Since then, the girl would come up to me and ask me to tell her places I've been since I told her I was a traveler, an excuse but a fair one considering the many villages I've been to._

_ "Rodwen! Get back over here!" I looked further back towards Rodwen and saw a woman with messy brown hair, her face covered in dirt. Rodwen instantly turned around to face the woman whom scouled at the girl. It only made me want to intervene, but I could sense this was her family and it wasn't my place._

_ "Sorry mama!" Rodwen looked at me apologetically and ran back to her mother, hiding behind her mother with her head facing the ground. I stood up, facing the woman whose arms were crossed and her eyebrows dangerously furrowed. I've encountered this woman a few times before in the market, but I had never spoken to her for she seemed always miserable and harsh that it made me even fear have a small conversation with her. I had no idea she was Rodwen's mother. I pitied the little human girl even more now._

_ "I would rather you wouldn't tell my daughter such made up stories and places. Who do you think you are to tell such lies? Go back to wherever you came from. This village doesn't need another useless pest."_

_ "I'm sorry, I won't speak of the elves and Rivendell again. However, none of what I speak is fake. Good day to you." I bowed my head quickly, turning around before she could have another word with me._

_ As I walked away, I heard the mother chastise her daughter "Don't you ever speak a word to that pale witch again!"_

_ "Thalarael is not bad, mama. Her stories are true! Elves exist, as do dwarves!"_

_ "Listen to me, Rodwen. I will beat you if I see you near her again. If I ever find you in the presense of that new villager, you don't want to know what will happen. Got it?"_

_ "Yes, mama." The girl's voice was so sad and tired, it hurt me. That was the sweet girl's mother? That beast of a woman? It explained why Rodwen was so thin and frail, I always giving her what food I had to keep her alive._

_ I continued walking, keeping my head down to keep from much attention. I was definitely much paler than many of the people around me, all having tans from working long days in the sun. No matter what sun I would get, my color would always stay the same peaches and cream color my parents once adored about me._

_ After a little longer, I had gotten into a large building which housed the visiting and myself. How did I pay? I had money left from Rivendell, however that was depleating. Soon I would need to work, but I have no skills I'm afraid. If telling about the places I've been was a job, I would be retired. However, I had never gone to the famous cities and towns that people speak of. Gondor or Rohan...I was unfamiliar with such precious, looked up to areas. Rivendell is the closest I've been to a kingdom. These very small villages that I have encountered don't believe in magic at all...not of the war thousands of years ago or the war but a little more than a hundred years ago. They only know of treacherous trolls, orcs, uruk-hai, and wargs, however even those creatures were going to myth. I walked into the inn, smiling at the man who worked there as he cleaned the front desk's countertop._

_ "Hello, Beranmund."_

_ "Ahhh, hello Thalarael." he chuckled. As usual, some tone of anger was in his voice "You know, you are a month late on your rent." he looked at me, the annoyance in his voice slowly coming out. I looked down, I really would need a profession soon._

_ "I'm sorry. The rent will be here soon, I can assure you. I will soon acquire -"_

_ "-a profession? Interesting. You know what? I have a position in the inn if you're willing."_

_ "I am not sure, sir. Thank you very much for your offer, but I wouldn't want to burden you with my inexperienced hands."_

_ "No, you'd be helpful. I'll talk to you about it some other time." he grinned. I smiled back, but something about his grin ticked my instincts. He normally never spoke to me, letting me know my rent is do and letting me walk by. He always wore a grimace and had a chip on his shoulder. Never swear I have I ever seen him smile either, unless it was a bitter one. Though, I decided to ignore it and walk up the stairs to my room. I was far too tired from looking for a job to take to care about things had didn't need time spent thought about._

_ Once I got to my room, I unlocked the door and smiled as I saw my bed. A small rest shouldn't do any harm. Closing and locking the door behind me, I took my off my shoes and hung up my cloak, walking over to my bed and laying down on my side, looking at the few things I owned. Everything was practically at arm's length, as I never travelled with much. Closing my eyes, I let myself fall to sleep gracefully._

* * *

_ I woke to a knock at my door. I sat up on my bed, very confused. Never had I any visitors. Friends weren't something I was looking for, rather preferring simply living on with my life._

_ "Hello?" I spoke up. Before I could get up from my bed, I heard the lock to my door click. My eyes instantly widened. Slowly, the door opened. It revealed Beranmund. My eyes were still wide open. Why did he have a key to my room...let alone intruding on his own all of a sudden. I felt as if my mouth was sewn shut, as I couldn't speak a word in shock._

_ "Hello, Thalarael. I'm here to talk to you about the job." I rose an eyebrow. That was no reason to come into my room. He slowly began locking the door behind him._

_ Something about this man...his intentions were clearly not good. Right before I could get up from my bed, the man much larger than I grabbed my wrists and held me down against my bed._

_ "Stop! What do you want!? Please stop!" I panicked. I tried pushing the man back, but he only pushed more of his weight on me to where I was useless._

_ "You know, that job seems workable for you." I could smell the strong stench of ale in his breath, the man past drunk. "So, about this deal, Thalarael, you are going to take it..." he was instantly distracted, his words wandering off as something caught his eye. I looked to where he was looking...but I couldn't quite look._

_ He was not only looking at me...but my ears. He knew of what I was now._

_ "An elf!? You are a she elf!? Ahhh, so that is why you always wear that cloak wherever you go. It all adds up now." he laughed, only making me even more scared. I looked to the side, tears ready to fall by my side._

_ "You can live here forever, if you do me these little favours. Look at me. Witch, I said look at me!" I felt his hands move to my throat, making me gasp for unreachable air. As soon as my eyes were on his for a few moments longer, his eyes switched to my wrists again so quickly I couldn't even move an inch. "There, now be an obedient little girl and do as I say..." I could feel one hand moving from my wrist, down my arm, to my waist, slowly trailing its way up higher. He was going to undue my dress._

_ "No! Please, stop! I beg of you! Please!" I yelled, trying with all my strength to get the man off of me. Tears were poring down my face. No...it couldn't end like this. This couldn't be happening. This wasn't to be my fate!_

_ "Help!" I yelled. Instantly, screams were heard outside. He quickly moved his attention to the window. I couldn't see anything, but his eyes widening was a sign enough that something was terribly wrong. Quicker than he had got on my bed, he jumped off of me and unlocked my bedroom door, running away. What was wrong? The panic in his eyes, it startled me even further. Immediately, I got up, quickly walking over to the window. Stunned, I couldn't move for a moment. There was fire...everywhere. Houses and shops were beginning to burn to the ground. People were running. Was there someone attacking!? People were screaming and trying to live, taking a few things with them. Instantly horrified, I grabbed my cloak and quickly put on my shoes, running out the door and down the stairs until I was outside of the inn. In the few seconds I had gotten ready to go outside, the fire and fear had only spread further._

_ "Thalarael!" I heard a familiar high-pitched voice yell further behind me. I turned around and saw Rodwen standing in the middle of the trail as people ran by her. She was a good distance from me, but I could see that there were tears running down her face._

_ "Rodwen!" I yelled, beginning to run over to her. However, in shock I slowed down slightly as I saw something pop up behind her...and quicker than the blink of an eye something horrible happened. The young girl had been stabbed from the behind. She was...she was dead! Her eyes still stared at me, until she fell on her frail knees and then continued to drop further to the ground. I screamed, my tears almost painful as quickly as they shed._

_ I looked up to see the be monster be an orc, grinning at me sadistically. I couldn't believe my eyes. Was this all happening? The orc chuckled at my shock and instantly anger filled my heart. I looked around for some kind of weapon...something. When I had saw a fallen villager with a small knife, I grabbed it and glared back at the orc._

_ "Go ahead and try, she-elf." the deep voice of the orc said as he began to chuckle. Something sparked inside of me. My sweet Rodwen was dead, but this filth was not going to see the end of his days with his deed! I began charging at him, him taking out the sharp steal weapon from Rodwen as she lay on the ground. I yelled, only further enraged. The orc held up his weapon and before he could kill me, I bent down and sliced his stomach. He looked down in shock and after a second I slashed his throat._

_ The orc looked at me in shock and disbelief with the little life he had left in his eyes. I stabbed him in the chest, ending his disgusting life and him instantly falling to the ground. I neeled down to Rodwen, seeing her eyes lifelessly open. I held her body close to me, tears leaving my face in rapid speed. I began to cry and sob._

_ This little angel...dead. I couldn't get to her in time. I couldn't save her. I was useless once more. Though, another shriek distracted me. I looked behind me and saw more orcs coming from the distance, killing villagers that were leaving their homes or desperately trying to outrun them. I looked back at my angel, kissing the top of her forehead lightly, and gently laying her out of the way to be stepped on. Keeping my knife close to me, I ran behind a few village houses and began to sneak my way out of the village. If I were to follow the direction of the rest of the villagers, I would surely be dead. Slowly, I snuck through the village...my mind focusing on escaping which was the only thing keeping me from breaking down further._

_ Soon, I came across the woods. The woods of Mirkwood. I had been told never to go into these woods...by Lord Elrond, by rumors, by tales._

_ "I saw the she elf! She killed Huruk! This way!" I heard another deep voice say in the distance._

_ Taking a deep breath, I ran into the forest without another thought. I rather my death be from something other than the bloody hands of an orc. With all the strength I had left, I kept running and running, hoping the foliage of trees and moss and grass and flowers would keep me in hidden from their sight._

* * *

I looked up at Thalarael in pure shock. There wasn't a doubt in my mind what she had been through must have been dark...but something like this...I had never even imagined. I couldn't smack myself out of the shocked face I must be wearing now. I looked over at Thalarael whose lap had wet droplet stains. Moving my eyes to her face, it pained me to see her tear-ridden face. Her cheeks weren't a warm pink, but a painful color. Her eyes lost their beautiful sparkle even though her tears were surrounding them.

I moved my hand to hold hers, her looking up at me in surprise. She was out of her memory now.

"Those painful memories are all in the past now, I promise you. I give you my word, my lady, that I won't stop until you experience happiness. I will take you away if I must." Her familiar, kind blush returned to her cheeks as she was stunned at my words. I felt slightly better, seeing her return to her more normal, innocent self.

That's when I wasn't watching myself anymore. I could feel my head move closer to hers, slowly closing my eyes, Thalarael doing the same without moving much. I wanted to be near her. I wanted to be closer to her...closer to someone than I had ever been in my entire life. Ever so gently did I move both of my hands to her either side of her warm cheeks and draw her head in closer, taking her lips into mine. At first, she didn't move her lips in fear, but after a few more seconds did she gently begin to return the kiss. I leaned my head in closer, feeling almost all of my control leave me. Ever so slowly did the kiss get more passionate, my lips feverishly moving as if I could not get enough of her.

Slowly, one of my hands maneuvered its way up her shoulder, carefully taking its way to the back of her neck. She slowly returned the passion of this kiss, sensing her nervousness. It only made me wonder what she thought. Feeling some strength come back into me, I gently ended the kiss, resting my forehead against hers. I opened my eyes as she slowly mirrored me. Her eyes were full of emotions. Not even I could tell how many lied within them.

"I promise you, I will let nothing bad happen to you." I whispered, both of my hands holding her soft face.


	6. Chapter 6: Bittersweet

"Now, you should place your left foot here." Legolas instructed me, me complying to his request.

"Here?" I asked nervously. Being a fool in his eyes wasn't something I wanted.

"Yes. Now try to follow me with what I just taught you." he smiled warmly, holding one hand on my waist firmly and my other hand connected in the air.

"I shall try my best to keep up with you." I murmured, not sure how my first dance will come out to be. Horrible is the word I assumed. Then, we began to dance. My legs followed his as he lead, me trying to remember everything he had taught me. It wasn't quite as difficult as I believed it would be, but saying to was with ease was wrong. After a small twirl, Legolas brought me in closer to him and stopped, his hands on my upper arms.

"How was I?" I asked, slightly out of breath. Legolas stayed stoic, as he normally did.

"You did very well, especially for your first dance."

"I was worried you would laugh at me." I said, letting out a light giggle and looking at the floor.

"How cruel of a prince do you believe me to be?" he chuckled, put a hand to my chin and making me look at him directly. My blush was warm...how I cursed it. Looking into his eyes...it only made me nervous and relaxed at the same time. Was I even worthy to be looking at him...let alone being this close to him?

"Not cruel at all." I replied, a small nervous smile on my face.

"You're lying." he responded, beginning to grin.

"I am not." I responded.

"Then why are you backing away from every step I take towards you?" I looked behind me and noticed he was right. I had been walking back away from him...yet I hadn't even noticed it.

"You are g-getting closer to me and I don't -" I reasoned, but before I could finish my back foot landed wrongly on the floor and I felt myself begin to fumble. I quickly lost my balance and began to fall backwards. I tried to gain balance again, my arms trying to pull me up impractically with thin air, but I was falling already. As I closed my eyes, I felt Legolas hold me tightly to him. I felt no pain. I was sure I had fallen, but I shouldn't be this comfortable. I opened my eyes and realized the front of my body was lying on the prince's body. He looked up at me, worry in his eyes. "Are you alright?" he asked, keeping his arms wrapped around my body. My blush returned.

"I'm fine. Thank you. What about yourself? Are you alright, Legolas?"

"I am definitely alright, youngling. I'm just glad you're okay."

"I'm not that delicate, my lord." I giggled, looking up at him.

"Ahhh, I think you are a delicate flower. That won't change. Besides, it is true you don't quite obtain the elven balance. You're graceful, actually more graceful then most elves, but balance doesn't situate with you. Though, that is why I am here."

I smiled up at Legolas, then laying my head on his chest, closing my eyes and momentarily forgetting about any of the troubles surrounding me. I felt so at ease whenever I was with Legolas. The feelings I have for him...I think I have realized what they are. The way my heart fluttered or stopped from him being around me, the extreme nervousness whenever his eyes were on me, the sadness I felt whenever he wasn't in my presence, my reliance on him, my thoughts about him. It wasn't just admiration of that of a close friendship. No, it was also love. I was in love with Legolas.

"Why are your cheeks so warm?" Instantly, Legolas's words took my out of my thoughts, my instantly open. Oh no, my blush had returned. He had been watching me relax.

I decided to move all of my head towards his chest, hiding it from him completely. "You do not have to hide it." I shook my head, affirming that I did have to. I know this was ridiculous, but I feared he would see right into me and know how I felt about him. No, my thoughts were too embarrassing. Before I knew it, I felt strong hands lift me up. I looked up too Legolas sitting up and setting me on his lap. Trying my best, I kept my face away from him. "Why do you still blush?" he laughed. I looked over at him, surprised he laughed. It was rare I ever saw him this happy.

"I am embarrassed." I responded honestly.

"About what? Falling?" he grinned.

"No, my feelings towards you." He smiled, looking down for a moment to only look back up at me. He began to lean his face closer in towards mine. Gently, his hand took the bare skin of the back of my neck, slowly bringing me in closer to him. I closed my eyes, a bit nervous but feeling that this was right. Then, I felt his lips touch mine. I moved my hands to his chest, leaning into him and feeling bliss consume me. His hands moved to the small of my back, the quick moving of his hands making me gasp a little bit. I could feel Legolas smirking into the kiss, only to hold me in closer and make me suddenly let out a soft moan. After a few seconds, Legolas abruptly moved his lips away from mine, looking towards the door. Had I done something wrong wrong? I instantly began to panic.

"Is everything alright?" I asked, trying to hide the overflowing fear and worry in myself. He wouldn't face me.

"No, you are fine. It is nothing. I am sorry, Thalarael." I tilted my head, putting a hand on his shoulder. I felt slightly relieved by his words, but it also made me wonder what was bothering him then. "Let's get you up. Take my hand, my dear." Legolas stood up and lowered his hand to mine, finally giving me eye contact again.

Tightly, I gripped his hand as he helped me to my feet again. He moved a hand to a few strands of hair in my face, gently moving them behind my ear. "Your hair is beautiful, but I do prefer looking into your green eyes. They take my breath away." I could feel my blush return to my cheeks. Legolas was once again complimenting me.

As my mouth opened as I was about to say something, his eyes went to the doors.

"Someone comes with a dark aura surrounding their thoughts." After a few seconds, an elf with armour decorated around his body walked into the room. His footsteps and the small clatter of steel were the only noise one could hear. He bowed once he came to Legolas. "What news do you bring?"

"My lord, there have been Uruk-hai and Orcs spotted coming into Mirkwood. They will be here by nightfall if we don't attack soon."

"Does my father know about this?"

"Yes. He wants your presence in his private throne room. He also wants the presence of Lady Thalarael. Please come with me."

* * *

"We should attack right before nightfall. I don't want them getting any closer to our lands." Legolas exclaimed, in front of his Father. I stood a few steps behind him, watching as the King and the prince discussed what should be done. At times, I found it hard to look at the both of them, feeling like an outsider who hadn't the right to be here,

"I agree, my son. I have already managed to get the majority of soldiers armed, the small amount of others preparing to stay and guard the palace. Though, I doubt they will even get a few miles close. We will leave in a few hours. Legolas, you will ride out with me and my men." I was surprised at howm calm King Thranduil's voice was. I had expected something much colder and to the point rather than calm and eloquent. This is where one was reminded of how he was king. Even though he looked the part, he definitely acted the part as well.

"Shouldn't I come?" I raised my voice, instantly feeling that my quiet, higher-pitched voice was almost unfit to be heard.

"Come? To the battle scene? Isn't it you that they want, my dear?" King Thranduil asked sarcastically, tilting his head. Legolas's eyes were also on me, his eyes holding worry. I took a deep breath for what I was about to say. It only be fair I stated what I believe.

"It is me that they want. I would like to be of at least help, my king. It is me who has caused all of this mess, let me help to fix it." I took a step forward, still behind Legolas. I'm the reason this happened.

"Thalarael, there numbers aren't small and to have an untrained elleth about isn't safe for you by any means. You -"

"Alright, I take your request, Thalarael."

"What!?" Legolas turned back to look at his father, being in pure shock.

"She could be of use. They will be more likely to all draw in at her scent and presence. From what I have been told, they haven't a clue she is in our custody."

"Ada, we aren't going to use her as bait! Have you gone mad!?" Legolas's hands were now into tight fists on either side of his body.

"No, I have not. She will be coming with us. Thalarael is correct...she is the one who brought this onto us." he looked at me for a moment, his eyes showing his cold disgust of me. "Likely, she will be responsible for the deaths of at least a few of our kind. If there is a way she can make pay of that, the blood of our kind, then I am happy to oblige to her offer."

"It isn't her fault that orcs and Uruk-hai roam these lands destroying innocents at no cost!"

"Enough! Get prepared, my son." King Thranduil stood up, walking past his son and then me, not giving us a second look. Two guards began to follow him, opening the doors to his private throne room open. "Thalarael, go to your quarters. I will have a servant get you when the time comes. I will speak further with the soldiers as to what our plans are. Tegalad, please escort the elleth to her room. Son, go to your quarters and prepare. I already know you always keep your armour in there rather than where I tell you to."

Soon, an elf whom I assumed to be Tegalad, began to walk closer to me "Please come with me, my lady." I nodded, looking back at Legolas who still faces the thrown his father only sat in moments ago. As I began to walk away, I looked back at Legolas who stood there motionless. Once again, he wouldn't look at me. I knew he felt my eyes on him. "My lady." The guard said, politely trying to remind me of his orders. I looked back at him and nodded, looking at the ground as he walked me to my room in silence. I could feel the energy stirring up in Mirkwood, and it wasn't the pleasant kind. No, from what little elven sense I might have...I could feel pain, shock, worry, and anger flustering inside the palace. This was all because of me. I was going to be the death of their loved ones.

"Here we are, my lady." the guard said once we arrived to my room. I lightly bowed as he bowed back at me, walking away from me. I slowly opened my doors, walking into my room and gently closing it behind me. I leaned against the back of my door, looking up at the ceiling as I felt tears begin to form in my eyes. There wasn't any running out of this mess I had caused. No, I would pay my price...being it my death and/or the deaths of others. I failed to save Rodwen...I failed to save Mirkwood of these beasts. I had been naive...acting as if this would leave my history.

As I began to walk to my bed, I heard the door open behind me. I turned around to only take back a step. Legolas stood there, shock and anger mixed in his persona. His eyes were still opened large, but his eyebrows were furrowed. He looked as if he just ran here. No doubt was he furious. He took a step back, slamming the door behind him which caused me to take a quick breath in shock. He began walking closer to me, myself mirroring him only walking backwards. Now, he did scare me.

"What were you thinking back there!? What have you done!?" he stopped walking as the back of my legs bumped into the side of my bed. I couldn't escape from him.

"What do you mean?" my voice practically a whisper in comparison to his.

"You now have to go out into great danger! None the less a soon to be battlefield! That filth that wants to kill you will be eager to do so at any moment! Do you not care about your well-being!?" His voice was only escalding, his rage seething. His eyes were so cold...I almost found it hard to recognize them if it weren't for their beautiful icy blue irises I've come to fall for.

"I can't just stay here and let innocent lives be destroyed. No, I must somehow pay for what I have done. I've brought innocents towards their death. Grieving their deaths isn't enough." I looked to the side, finding it hard to keep into his gaze, but once he raised his voice again my eyes shot back up to his.

"So you want to die!? Is that it!? You don't care for yourself? You don't care about me!?"

"About you?" I blinked a few times, confused by his statement. I could the too familiar sting of tears in my eyes again.

Before I knew it, Legolas had walked up to me and placed his arms on my shoulders, quickly bending down his head and placing his lips on mine. This wasn't any light kiss, but a very strong and heartfelt one. I began to kiss back, wrapping my arms behind his neck as I stood on my toes. Though, before the kiss could continue longer, he seperated his hold from me.

"You can't get hurt, Thalarael. I can't fathom it...nor can I allow it. It shall be my responsibility to protect you. Promise me you won't make any rash decisions again. If I could keep you under the protection of the palace while we kill those beasts, I would have that be." I looked down, feeling my head begin to ache. Being protected while others fought for my life...it wasn't fair. "It isn't your fault for any of this happening. That young one dying or you coming here for refuge...you never asked for this to happen. You're very brave and innocent for wanting to help end this, but mind you this isn't your battle to be fought. None of this is the cause of your faults."

"Do you have to go?" I asked, remembering that he would also be going out to protect me. His hands slowly moved to mine, lifting them up to his lips and giving both of them a kiss.

"Of course. You musn't worry. I am the best hunter and warrior in this kingdom. Nothing will happen to me." he chuckled at my thought of him being weak. I sighed, still slightly feeling my body tense up at the thought of him fighting. He pulled me into a hug, resting his head on mine. I cuddled my head into his chest, listening to his heartbeat. If only we could stay like this until tomorrow, but I knew that was impossible. My heart clenched at the thought of tonight.

* * *

**I can tell you why Legolas let go...he is losing control of himself. Lol. I'm having fun writing this fanfiction, but it honestly is not easy haha. Please comment and tell me how it was. I am scared you may hate it hahahaha. I hope that isn't the case. Anyways, have a nice day ~~ !**


	7. Chapter 7: Battle

"The orcs and Uruk-hai will be coming in from the South. That is where you will lead us, my lady, until we find the scout. You musn't worry, as we will be close behind you and making sure you are out of harm's way." Thranduil spoke, looking at me and Legolas. Legolas kept glaring at his father. I could see and feel the rage coming from him. I felt guilty for how he must feel. This is truly my fault. However, I am the one who brought this upon these innocent people. I must help in any way I can.

Tegelad walked closer to me, kneeling down before me. I blushed at his sudden actions, confused until I saw him begin to tie my boot.

"Your boot had become untied, my lady." he spoke, fixing it for me. That's right, my body was now covered in light elven armor, being tailored for a young boy because of my size.

"Thank you." I responded. Thranduil was speaking to one of his soldiers and then I noticed Legolas's glare at the soldier. Once Tegelad stood up, I smiled warmly at him and quickly bowed my head. He smiled back, which was something I didn't expect to see from an Elven soldier. It was quite pleasant to see another smile, for I had only seen few in my time at Mirkwood. I looked over at Legolas who glared at him coldly. Tegelad took note of it, his smile still not leaving him, but took a little more haste as he walked backwards to the side of the room. Once his eyes were back on the king, his face returned to emotionless.

"Report that to the others, then." King Thranduil spoke to the soldier he was previously spoken to.

"Yes, my lord." the soldier responded, leaving the room.

"Legolas, has there been any other reports on our enemy?" Thranduil questioned.

"No, father. Everything you said was accurate. No further notices have been given."

"Very well. I say we get ready for battle, as waiting will do us no good." Thranduil looked over at me, making the spine freeze up. I knew why he looked at me. I knew very well as to why. "Thalarael, wait in your room. Legolas will come for you once everything is fully prepared." I nodded, feeling my mouth not able to move. The darkness I've brought to these people, I feel horrible.

* * *

I sit on the side of my bed, not able to think of anything else. I was waiting for someone to come in the door and tell me that the time has come. I looked down at my hands, watching me play with them which had become a nervous habit when I was a child. For the first time in what felt like ages, I looked around my room. The sun outside has almost faded. The time was drawing near. I could even feel it in the air.

I heard the handle of my door move, my eyes instantly shooting towards it. Here was it. I would be leading the elves to the enemy. Though, I saw Legolas come in, shutting the door behind himself. Was it not time yet?

"How are you?" Legolas asked, raising an eyebrow. I didn't bother looking at him, still feeling death approaching. He looked down at my hands and sighed, sitting next to me. "You pale, small hands are so red. I promise you tonight won't be the end of you."

"Though, how many lives will I cost? I rather it be me than any other innocent." I began to feel my hands rub against each other, however Legolas put his hands over mine. I looked up at him who smiled.

"You doubt the power of my people, especially in our homeland. You haven't anything to worry about, youngling. This will be all over soon."

Feeling dead, I rested my head on Legolas's shoulder. What was going to happen? I had never actually seen a battle in my lifetime, only massacres. Though, their differences dwindles lightly.

"Please, be safe Legolas." I pleaded quietly. I could barely hear my voice.

"As long as you are careful, I will do the same." Legolas moved an arm around my waist, pulling me in a bit closer.

* * *

Soon it was night time. Legolas and I had left my room and led me to the outside of Mirkwood. The soldiers were all dressed in their beautiful golden garb. My armor was no where to compete, however I wasn't the one to be battling according to the plans. Legolas stayed with me, giving me soothing words until night fall. That was when this battle would truly begin.

I leaded the elven army into the woods towards the enemy. I remember the sad face Legolas tried to hide from me when Tegelad told me us it was time. Now here I walk in the long grass, practically aimlessly until the orc kind are close enough.

I looked around. It appeared I was all by myself, but I remembered how Thranduil told me they would be close, hiding in the shadows around me. I kept walking closer, until I heard a twig break in front of me. I looked down to make sure it wasn't of my doing...and I instantly realized it definitely was not. Was it an elf? No, I doubt. They are far too graceful to break twigs. Even though I preferred the idea of it possibly being some innocent creature, I knew it wasn't likely. Something yards away from me was nearing. I could feel its presence drawing in closer and closer. This dark cloak, it wasn't the elves. However, that's when I felt something fly near my face. It came from behind me in the blink of an eye. The only way I knew was because I heard a creature yelling in pain in front of me.

"It's a scout! Now!" I heard a soldier's voice somewhere far behind me.

Many elves, the ones with horses in the front leading, began to stampede and go in front of me. Other elves were going from tree branch to tree branch. I watched as everything became hazy, so many things happening so quickly. I dare not move as I could fall to the ground and it'd be the death of me. Once the horses were no where to be seen due to the darkness of the woods that they became a part of, I began to hear clashing noises of battle.

I wonder if they saw them in the distance, as my Elven eyes were of no use because of my human side. Surely they might have to some point. Then, I felt someone from behind push me to the side a bit, me running into another soldier. I began to feel my balance being lost, the force of soldiers around me running so fast. I was like a child amongst a crowd. Then, my balance began to give in as hard as I had tried to maintain myself. As I began to fall, I felt a strong arm hoist me up. Before I knew it, I was behind Legolas who was riding a horse.

"I told you I would protect you. My eyes never left you." he whispered, slowing down his horse to a halt. I hugged his back, happy that it wasn't him who was in the front lines. No, he was far more safe. "Why do you cry, youngling?" I then realized the tears running down my face. "You are safe."

"I'm happy because you are safe." I responded, grateful. He turned his back slightly and kissed me on my forehead, my arms refusing to let go. I wouldn't let this be a hallucination. I wouldn't let this be a dream. He was to be safe in my arms.

I felt Legolas let out a breath of air. It didn't matter if he was the best fighter in all of Middle-Earth. I selfishly wanted him safe and away from any danger.

"You'll be safe here with me." Legolas responded, until he abruptly looked to the right. I did the same, until he yelled "Move down!" in elvish. Quickly, I complied with what he said and ducked, feeling an arrow fly by my head. We weren't alone. Looking up scared, I saw Legolas instantly have a bow and arrow in hand, setting it off with his perfect aim as less than a second one could hear the orc creature cry.

"Take my horse. They have surrounded parts of the area I fear. Their leader is slightly better than I had believed. Leave back to the palace."

"I can't. I won't. I can't leave you." I responded, panicked to be separated from him. He grabbed my wrist, almost harshly, and glared at me.

"Thalarael! You must leave! Do as I say." his voice was stern and certainly didn't want any words spoken back. Right before I could comply, I heard something walking behind Legolas. Legolas saw my eye movement and quickly turned around, taking out his two swords from his back and slicing the Uruk-hai's head off with ease. "It's too late now." he growled, kicking the body to the ground. "Stay behind me. Do you understand?" I nodded, noticing how aggravated he was. Another arrow flew near us. The horse began to go berserk, making noises before it ran off into the shadow. It was only Legolas, myself, and the orc kind now. "The majority of them are in the front. There shouldn't be many more that get past our lines. Take out your sword just in case." I nodded, taking out the slim, practically weightless sword that the elves had made. It would be beautiful in my eyes if it weren't for the potential blood it may have on it.

"I can sense more of them coming from the west. Hide in the shadows by the trees over there. Quickly!" I obeyed him, running behind him and deep in the large roots of a tree. I was barely still able to see Legolas, but I noticed a few Uruk-hai running towards him. Legolas readied his bow and shot an arrow, killing two of them in one shot, while then taking out his swords and only using one to decapitate the other Uruk-hai. Now seeing him in action, he was so swift and quick...I'd never seen anything like it. When I was younger and in Rivendell, even the best soldiers weren't to be compared to this prince. In my years, I had never seen anything like it. Even the tales of the Fellowship of the Ring didn't detail enough of his skill. Though he was in battle, he still was still so beautiful.

I then heard something near me. I turned my head and saw a small orc coming up to me.

"So, you're that she-elf?" he asked, smirking. I looked quickly back at Legolas, who was fighting off Uruk-hai coming towards him. I looked back and saw the odd metal weapon he had in his hand. Quickly, I moved out of the roots that I hid close to and crawled backwards, quickly getting to my feet. "Now don't be hasty, I'm only going to gut your innards out." he chuckled, making my heart sink. I looked back, wanting to call out to Legolas, but he was trying to survive himself and his numbers were to great to simply come to my aid.

I held out my sword towards it, hoping it wouldn't take any further steps towards me, but I realized it kept walking closer. Then, in a blink of an eye, the creature began to charge at me. As he flung his weapon towards me, I deflected it from hitting me with the sword. The orc seemed to get more mad at me defending myself, once again maneuvering his sword to try to kill him. Again, I blocked it, my eyes widening at how quick I was.

The orc quickly kept trying to attack me, but somehow I quickly caught up and deflected each attack. Then, I felt it kick me in my shin, making my leg move to an awkward angle. Instantly feeling my ankle surge with pain, I fell down to my back, losing my sword in the process. As I tried to reach out for it, the orc stepped on my wrist, me yelping in pain as he dug it into the ground. I could feel his boot and rocks cutting into my hand mercilessly. He kept digging it in, grinning at my pain.

"No one's gonna save you now, tiny she-elf. I will be much more favored once I kill you -" Before he could finish his sentence, and arrow went through his head. My eyes widened at how quickly he fell backwards. I turned around and saw Legolas running towards me.

"Thalarael! Are you alright?" I nodded, trying to move my right wrist that was aching in pain...but I have almost lost feeling in it. I nodded towards Legolas. I could be in much more worse of a state and by no means did I want to worry the prince. He quickly put his hands underneath my arms and lifted me up to my feet. He then spun me around to face him. I felt a small pain in my ankle, but I decided to ignore it. He nodded at me, looking at my hand and ripping some cloth off of his arm and wrapping it around the wounds on my hand. I winced a little at the quick sting, but didn't move a bit.

"You can tolerate pain well, my dear." Legolas smiled, his gentle smile returning. I smiled lightly, still feeling the darkness around us. "There aren't many of them left. I can hear the other soldiers returning to us now. There can only be fifty left at the most. I sense none around us at the moment." I smiled up at him. The battle was almost over. "I am sorry I couldn't get to you sooner. They came to me in droves, I came as quickly as I could. Please, forgive me." Legolas leaned his forehead against mine, shutting his eyes tightly.

I wrapped my arms around him "I could never ask more of you, Legolas. As long as you're alive, I am happy." I responded, moving my hands to his face. He looked down at me, his eyes still full of somber and regret. However, he placed his arms around me and leaned down towards me, taking my lips. I eagerly kissed back, happy he was still here. Happy that nothing had happened to him.

We both turned our heads as a few Uruk-hai and orcs screamed while desperately running away from elven soldiers and many with horses. I could see King Thranduil in the front. Legolas let go of me, making sure his father didn't see our closeness. Arrows were flown and swords sliced in the air, killing each one in less than a minute. This was the end of the battle. The remaining orc kind still fought instead of fleeing, but they were dying off like flies. Though, I then heard someone yell out in pain. I looked around to see where that sound had came from. That voice...it sounded familiar. Quickly, I began to run off into the battle, not giving a second thought as to what I was doing.

"Thalarael!" Legolas yelled behind me, running after me but not being able to catch up to me as the final slaughtering of the battle occurred with horses, orcs, Uruk-hai, and elven soldiers in his way. I dodged each thing, only focusing on where I heard that sound come from. I saw an elven soldier on the ground, his helmet had fallen off. I did know who he was. It was Tegelad...the one who had the courage to approach me kindly. He had multiple arrows scattered around his chest.

"No! Tegelad!" I cried, kneeling down and putting his body into my arms.

"My lady." He coughed, blood appearing on his lips. "You must leave. It isn't safe for you to be here." I soon felt an arrow go near my head, merely missing it. I looked up and saw an Uruk-hai grinning at me. I put my hand on the handle of my sword, ready to take it out once again, but before I could an arrow had gone through its head. I looked back at Tegelad who barely managed to sit up and kill him. Though, as soon as he did so...he fell backwards. I caught him in my arms.

"No, you'll be fine. Please, stay with me.." I said, tears beginning to leave my eyes.

"My lady, leave the battlefield. It has almost come to an end, but to see someone as kind and beautiful as you get hurt would be far worse than any death I could suffer." My tears only fastened, me putting my head to his chest. He was losing life. I could feel it. There was nothing I could do. Before I knew it, his body fell limp in my arms. I looked down at him, the sweet soldier who lost his life for something I caused. If it weren't for me, he'd still be alive. If it weren't for me coming to Mirkwood, everyone would be safe. I heard cackling behind me and turned around, seeing a lone Uruk-hai stare me.

"Seems like your friend is dead, she-elf." I heard it's deep voice remark. I glared at the massive thing, standing up and unsheathing my sword.

"You will die with those last words." I said, aiming my sword at him. No, Tegelad wasn't going to die like this. He will have no disrespect brought to him. The Uruk-Hai chuckled before it aimed it's crossbow at me, grinning excitedly to kill its prize. He then let out one of the arrows go, me dodging it with ease. I smiled to myself, the creature getting more mad like the orc had earlier. He quickly drew another arrow and aimed it at me, this time me finding it harder to keep away from it. I managed to, but it was with no ease. Then, as I began to come closer to him, he drew another arrow. As I felt prepared, I ran towards him, ready to kill the creature that mocked Tegelad's death. Though, pain then hit me. I felt the arrow hit my lower stomach to the side.

I stopped for a moment in pain, the Uruk-hai beginning to laugh. The pain was excruciating, me closing my eyes. Was I dead? No, I still felt life in me. I could do this. I opened my eyes again, feeling my rage return to me as I quickly proceeded my pace, the Uruk-hai's eyes widening as I came closer. Before he could draw his weapon, I aimed at his head and killed him in one shot. The filth was dead, his body falling to the ground as I kicked it in the chest. His head was somewhere near, but blending in with the shadows.

Though, I then remembered the sting I felt in my side. I looked down and saw the red that began to cover my tunic. I pulled out the arrow, wincing as I did so, and threw it to the ground. I put a hand to my tunic, seeing my hand be dyed with the same color. I was bleeding out quickly. It was no light wound, he had gotten me deep. I began to feel consciousness leave me ever so slowly, the sounds around me being lost into an almost silence or murmur. I looked up, seeing the last few orc-kind get slaughtered. I looked up, beginning to feel sleepier and losing track of thought. My body was giving out, and before I knew it I was plummeting to the ground.

Though, I felt strong arms catch me. My eyes trying to conquer the weight that had found them, I looked up and saw a panicked Legolas.

"You always seem to catch me when I fall." I giggled weakly. He didn't smile, rather fear was shown on his face. His beautiful eyes were wide open, tears at the bottom ridges. He held me closer to his body, him kneeling to the ground as my legs nor body had no more strength left within them.

_ "I need a medic!"_ yelled Legolas, his words in elvish one again. Slowly, I felt my eyes begin to shut. I was far too tired and in pain to stay awake anymore. He was safe...that's all that mattered now. _"Please, stay with me. Thalarael, please, my love. You mustn't leave my side. Please."_ Before I could say another word, the world went black around me until my mind had faded...

* * *

_** This was not an easy chapter to write at all. I had many ideas and my knowledge of battle equipment and such...it is horrible. The writing will improve soon and I will easily be able to update much quicker. Please comment, I need to know what you think. Have a nice day 3 ~~ !**_


End file.
